Various embodiments of the present system relate to use of tablet and similar type computers coupled to vehicle seats or mounted onto vehicle structures (e.g., for use as aircraft inflight entertainment displays).
Conventionally, aircraft inflight entertainment systems use various display technologies to provide audio, video and related content to passengers. The displays may be mounted to aircraft cabin structure (e.g., walls, ceilings, etc.), or mounted to aircraft seats.
Each display is typically directly wired to some form of power (e.g., 15 VDC, 28 VDC, 115 VAC, etc.). The actual signal/content to be displayed is received via a video signal (in one example, it may be an analog signal, such as: analog RGB, S-video, etc.; in another example, it may be a digital signal such as: Ethernet, HDMI, DVI, etc.). Either copper-based wiring or fiber-optic cabling is typically required to go to each display.
The displays must also be designed to limit passenger exposure to hazards (e.g., debris, sharp edges, etc.) in the event the display sustains impact damage (e.g., accidental head impact, etc.).
Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) Advisory Circular (AC) 25-17A includes requirements for display protection related to head impact and delethalization. Certain head impact criteria (HIC) must be met by equipment fitted to aircraft seats, with the requirements directed to the injuries a human head would expect to receive in the event of a head strike during an impact. The criteria defines both the total energy to be absorbed by the installed equipment (display) as well as the requirement of limit any exposure to sharp edges, debris, etc. Resulting from head impact (delethalization). These requirements are further clarified in FAA AC 25.562-1B, which also provides testing procedures for this determination.
This testing required by the FAA states that a display fitted to a seat must absorb an impact by a 13 pound mass, impacting the display with an energy of 2,780 inch pounds. This energy is designed to be the equivalent to the head of a 170 pound person striking the display during a 9 g crash. This amount of energy is well in excess of that experienced by typical displays during normal, personal use. The FAA requires that upon such an impact, the display does not have fragments or pieces dislodge from the unit and create hazards.
Design of conventional cabin displays to utilize wired connections as well as the required hardening of such displays increases their cost.
In addition, the nature of the conventional mounting for such displays typically limits the ability of a passenger to hold the display in his or her hands (thus reducing ease of use).